Calcima
Calcima is a province mostly locked in Kyliahm, surrounded by three other provinces and the Jebular Sea. Landmarks The Skislands Although these magical floating islands technically belong to Calcima, the Skislands are easily spotted from the coast of the three eastern provinces of Kyliahm and, in turn, have become a distinct landmark. The Shadowplains The vast fields on the eastern side of Calcima are called the Shadowplains for the fact that the setting sun casts the enormous shadows of the Skislands across them, leaving them in darkness more often than not. Ogwenshan Mountains This massive mountain range touches three of the four of Kyliahm's provinces. The south-eastern side of the range belongs to Calcima. Frostbite Pass This valley exists between two high ranges of the Ogwenshan Mountains and allows for the easy passage of travelers between Endergrov and the eastern provinces. Ashlands The Ashlands are the result of Embercrown's constant eruptions. While Calcima is in no real danger from the molten rock that pours from the Ogwenshan Mountains, the ash rains down upon the eastern side of the range, resulting in a gray, barren area of land. Candlelight Woods This forest lies south of the Ashlands and is known for its beautiful birch trees that seem to be inexplicably caught in their autumn state for the vast majority of the year, making it one of the most eye-pleasing locations in Arteah. At night, millions of fireflys dominate the woods, illuminating it with candle-like lights. The Twin Colossi This landmark in the south of Calcima is one of the most unusual in Kyliahm. Two mile-high giants stand in an open field, frozen in combat. Records show that the massive statues are moving as decades pass, leading scholars to believe they aren't statues but rather living entities locked in an eternal, incredibly slow-moving combat. Cities and Towns Umbraveil The capital of Calcima and Kyliahm, this central city in the Shadowplains isn't the home of a king, but the emperor himself. Several dozen miles in radius, this capital dwarfs any other cities in Kyliahm. Sabyuin Residents of Sabyuin often travel to Endergrov via Frostbite Pass and Osragath by the western shores of the Crystal Sea. This makes it a great trading hub acorss the majority of Kyliahm. Gray Haven This gloomy city in the Ashlands is appropriately named for its bleak appearance. Despite it being a dead land, the city's inhabitants refuse to leave, revering the Ashlands as the holy ground of Kloreth. Crescent Falls This beautiful town on the Skislands is home to the largest waterfall in Kyliahm that pours from a seemingly infinite lake over the floating land's edge, falling hundreds of feet into the Jebular Sea. Cloudlip The biggest city on the Skyislands is named for being located close to the south-eastern edge of the islands. Clouds often drift directly under the city, giving it the illusion of floating on a cloud. Bodies of Water Jebular Sea The massive body of water that separates Kyliahm from Arnon is known as the Jebular Sea. Crystal Sea This magical sea is a sight to behold. The water is so infinitely clear, on a bright day, one can see directly to the sea floor and all the sealife contained within its water. The liqud is nearly invisible, and no one is quite sure why. Trail of Tears This river runs from the Crystal Sea and dumps into the Jebular Sea. It acts as a natural boarder between Osragath and Calcima. Lake Minot This lake touches the three southern-most provinces of Kyliahm, making it a central location for interaction between the provinces' inhabitants. Ut-tu River The Ut-tu flows from Lake Minot into the Jebular Sea. It acts as a natural boarder between Calcima and Ystirin.